


Just one more cut can't hurt.

by jessthemess19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthemess19/pseuds/jessthemess19
Summary: Peter struggles with the PTSD left behind from the snap, and can't face showing his weaknesses to one of the two most important people in his life.





	Just one more cut can't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know this won't be everyone's cup of tea so a MAJOR WARNING OF DEPRESSION AND SELF HARM so if you don't like that stuff you won't wanna read this :)

“Hey kid, you wanna stay over tonight? I can stick on a movie or we could work on something together?” Tony asked over the phone, but his voice barely registered in Peter’s mind.

“Uh, thanks Mr. Stark but I’m kinda tired.” The excuse was wearing thin. 

“Yeah sure Pete, I believed that the first two times you said it, now it’s just insulting. We haven’t seen you in a while – Quill really misses ya.” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I’m just not quite up for it today.” Peter replied as he ended the call. He stared at the cold hard pavement thousands of feet below him, wondering what it would be like if he fell and didn’t bother shooting a web. This had become a regular obsession of his, to just sit or stand on the tops of large buildings and contemplate falling. Sometimes he did jump, but would swing his web at the last second and save himself. After being numb for so long he just wanted to feel something. Peter swung back to his bedroom, opening and closing the window behind him like he had done so many times, but this time May was waiting for him. 

“Peter, just tell me the truth.” She started, looking directly at him as he dropped from the ceiling to the floor. “What’s this?” She held up a small but sharp razor, and Peter recognised it immediately. Yeah, he had been struggling, he just wanted to feel something, even if that someone was pain. It came a lot easier than happiness did nowadays. 

“Oh that? Yeah it fell out of my pencil sharpener. I keep forgetting to screw it back in.” He brushed off her question. At least it was half true – the blade had come from a pencil sharpener, but it hadn’t fallen out, it had been intentionally taken out, and dragged across Peter’s skin many times. More than he would care to admit. Due to his healing factor, the scars didn’t last long, but that just made him do it more. 

“Don’t bullshit me Peter. I know what this is! Why can’t you just talk to me? I understand!” 

“HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND - NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!” Peter shouted from behind his mask, eventually pulling it off and starting to get changed into his normal clothes. 

“Peter… please.” May pleaded. 

“I’m going to Tony’s.” Peter replied coldly, grabbing his overnight bag and storming out the door. Of course he knew that his reaction to the question made it obvious that he was lying, but he didn’t care about that right now. At least Mr. Stark would leave him alone. 

~

“Hey Kid! I didn’t think you were coming!” Tony said, arms outstretched towards Peter. Peter accepted the hug, but didn’t return it. 

“Yeah I’m actually still really tired so I’m gonna head straight up, but we can do something in the morning yeah?” Peter motioned towards the lab and Tony nodded his head, already distracted by a notification on his Starkpad.

“See, even he doesn’t care about you.” Peter thought to himself as he left the living room and headed up towards the spare room laid out for him, locking the door behind him. 

 

“No one cares about you.” 

 

“You should have stayed in that hell.” 

 

“Everything is better when you’re not here” 

 

This time Peter couldn’t ignore the voices. They grew louder and louder by every passing second, until it felt like he was at a concert and the voices were the speakers, booming into his ears with no pause. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Hey kid, are you alright? You’ve been very quiet. Why’s the door locked? Peter can you hear me? Peter open the door.” Tony’s voice grew more and more anxious by the second, until he finally caved and got FRIDAY to open the door. The sight that met Tony was not a pretty one. 

“I-I’m sorry… I’m so so-sorry. I did something stupid” Peter barely whispered before he passed out. He was covered in blood, all originating from two large lines travelling vertically along his arms, blood still seeping out of them. Tony couldn’t look at the sight. 

“FRIDAY, get emergency services here straight away! Pete, Pete you’re okay. Pete just keep looking at me okay? We are gonna get through this. You’re gonna be alright. Just don’t fall asleep on me now okay?” 

~ 

Peter awoke to the sound of a steady bleeping sound, and a strange buzzing sensation in his head. May and Tony sat beside his bed, with May softly stroking his hair and whispering affirmations of her love for him in his ear. Tony sat motionless on the other side, holding Peter’s hand. A wave of relief crashed over both of them when they realised he was awake. 

“Hey Pete! God I’ve been so worried…” May started, but she choked on her words and had to resort back to her tissue to stop the tears from overflowing again. 

“Kid, you’re gonna be okay. Whatever happens. We are gonna get through this together.” Tony said, his hand reaching up to cradle Peter’s head. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was short -sorry!


End file.
